Dakansai
Akumo, & the call of the blood Akumo is the counterpart of Dakansai, Dakansai, and Akumo are intertwined as they are brothers of body and soul. Dakansai and Akumo have half of the same soul. Dakansai is pure of heart and loving, respectful, and grateful for life but, on the other side of the Coin is Akumo, Akumo is Evil to the core, heart pure of hate, disrespectful, and ungrateful of the Gods. The Unbreakable Link Akumo and Dakansai are eternally linked if one dies the other will die or be permanently weakened, however, if they fuse together they will become forever bound in the same body. Dakansai, worshiper Of The Gods The Beginning Dakansai with his counterpart Akumo was born in the demon realm. Although not much is known about the demon realm it might be described as a hell. Akumo for the first thousand years of his life was pure kike Dakansai is now however, the other demons of the realm corrupted him turning him into the monster he is now. Dakansai for the first thousand years of his life were Evil like the other demons but soon matured and left the demon realm becoming the saint he is today. Personality Akumo's personality is the opposite of Dakansai. Akumo is the kind of demon that would kill for fun. He is a true villain and will take the first opportunity to kill if he so desires it. He is extremely Evil and shows no mercy. He may be cruel, and Evil but, he is not arrogant. Akumo is not a cliche demon for he lacks a god complex. He is selfish and does what he wants when he wants without a care for laws or natural order. He is truly Chaotic and evil. Dakansai's personality is the opposite of Akumo. Dakansai is unlike any other known demon in existence. He's a hero, and a worshiper of the Gods and will give mercy to those who request it. Dakansai can be quite arrogant when it comes to his beliefs and unless he is fighting Evil he is typically very well balanced. Dakansai is selfless but has a god complex at the same time. He believes that when he dies he will ascend to the position of Kaioshin or God Of Destruction and rule his own Universe. He is very dogmatic when it comes to the Deities of the 18 Universe and would follow any command given by one of these beings to the letter. Common Senses Dakansai is a very smart intellectual that will always obey the Universal Laws without question. Typically he will try to spay other's to believe like him. Entertainment Dakansai typically favors martial arts, nature, meditation, and training as his favorite hobbies. The Agiad Contingency Unlike Akumo, Dakansai is not a leader but more of an advisor. He is the Arch-Mage of the Jadun Dojo on his planet in The Azira Star System in Universe 1. The Jadun Dojo is apart of The Agiad Contingency and focuses on the combination of Magic and Martial Arts. Techniques, Abilities, Powers, and etc Dakansai is a very unusual martial artist, he fights in a style he calls "Jadun Style" or Magical Martial Arts. Dakansai fights with honor, integrity, precision, mercy, and to have fun. Dakansai like Akumo can conjure small everyday items that you might find in a house like knives or even weapons like a sword or war axe. These weapons are much more efficient and for example, a knife's edge would be sharpened to the size of an atom. Dakansai like Akumo has mastery of the Makyouka techniques. (Spells to be made ) Feats, Defeats, and Victories. Feats None Yet Defeats None Yet Victorious Battles None Yet Other Information Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKYtCSsQUDs&list=PLdXhz2av6TpLXpQSe_eyJew-tCm4-iZSa&index=1 #1 Main Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 24 Requiem #2 Anger Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 23 Low of Solipsism #3 Rage Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 21 Domine Kira #4 Slaughtering Evil Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 22 Teleology of Death #5 Meditation Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 18 Rem #6 Reading A Book Theme: Death Note Ost 1 - 16 Shinigami Ikai #7 Peace and relaxation Theme: Most Epic Anime OST - Requiem Aranea! #8 Learning new magics Theme: 08- L's Ideology